1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag for carrying and transporting golf equipment, in general, and, more specifically, to a convertible golf bag that retains its conventional shape while being used as a bag or a pull cart.
2. Prior Art
A golf bag is an item used to carry golf clubs and accessories, such as balls and tees, in playing a game of golf. Golfers can either carry the golf bag over their shoulder, place the golf bag on a riding golf cart, or place the golf bag on a separate device known as a pull cart, through which the golfer can pull the golf bag along the ground while walking around a golf course. Many golfers prefer walking to obtain appropriate exercise and, therefore, choose not to use the riding golf cart. However, when a golfer carries his clubs, the weight of the clubs and bag can often cause soreness and hurt the golfer's shoulder. Therefore, many golfers choose to use a pull cart. However, in using the pull cart, golfers often find that it is cumbersome, because, in many cases, the pull cart must be folded and unfolded, and takes additional space for storage in the car and at home.
The prior art in this field fails to provide a multi-purpose golf bag which can be easily carried over one's shoulder, attached to the back of a riding golf cart, and converted to a pull cart for transporting golf equipment on a golf course, while still maintaining the appearance of a conventional golf bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,565 (Catalo) discloses a rectangularly-shaped container for holding golf clubs which may be converted into a golf cart. The device consists of a rectangular case resembling a suitcase, a pair of detachable wheels, and a detachable handle. The wheels and the handle may be stored in pockets provided on the external side of the lower face of the suitcase or may be stored in a separate bag of small dimensions. However, this invention, due to the shape and size of the suitcase, make it ill-suited for attachment to the back of a riding golf cart and carrying over a golfer's shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,202 (Nelson et al) shows a combination golf cart and bag that consists of a rectangularly-shaped body, a pair of detachable wheels, and a detachable handle. The golf clubs are not easily accessible with the wheels in the storage position, and the size and shape of the golf club container have questionable utility for attaching the device to a riding golf cart and carrying over a golfer's shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,091 (Wallen) discloses a convertible golf cart which consists of rectangular body, a pair of detachable wheels, a resting arm, and a telescoping pull handle. However, the container's size and shape make it ill-suited for attaching the device to a riding golf cart and carrying over a golfer's shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,178 (Jamison) discloses the use of a convertible golf bag and cart consisting of a rectangular body, a pair of detachable wheels that can be stored therein, and a detachable handle. However, storage space required for the detachable wheels for this device dictate that it has a limited capacity to receive clubs and/or its size would be problematic for detachment to a riding golf cart or carrying over a golfer's shoulder.
Thus, the prior art appears deficient in not providing for a device that can be attached to a riding golf cart and which can be carried on one's shoulder on the golf course. Thus, there is a need for a convertible golf bag that, due to its size and structure, can be attached to a riding golf cart, and which is light enough and shaped to be carried over one's shoulder, while allowing the normal complement of clubs to be carried in the bag. The present invention is directed toward filling that need.